


Questionable Nicknames

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Banter, Gen, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: Bull tries to nickname Vivienne, gets shot down; Cole picks up where he left off





	

"You know, Viv, you're not bad with that staff," Bull said, as they trekked through the forest, weapons sheathed for the moment.

Vivienne turned to face Bull; the look on her face could have stopped an army in its tracks. "You will address me," she said icily, "as Enchanter Vivienne, Court Mage to the Empire of Orlais, or Madame de Fer. Not 'Viv'."

Varric slowed down to match his pace with Val as Bull apologized. "That's a real shame," Varric murmured, "Viv and Val are such _matchy_ nicknames."

"I don't think Vivienne is one for _matchy,"_ Val said, smiling.

"Viv, Val, Viv, Val," Cole said, his voice bouncing on the words.

Vivienne turned to send him a piercing glare. "What did I just say?"

"What? Oh, right, you don't want to be called that. Sorry. It's very fun to say, though."

"Why don't you amuse yourself butchering someone else's name," Vivienne said, "I'm sure _Varric_ wouldn't mind."

"Sure," Varric said, "what've you got, kid?"

Cole glanced at Varric. "Varric. Varric... Var? On its own, you wouldn't think it would make that sound. Var."

Behind them, Dorian was just catching up; Val grinned at Cole. "How about Dorian?" she said.

"Dorian," Cole said.

"Yes?" Dorian looked at Cole.

"I suppose... Dor? But that's already a word," Cole said.

"Excuse me?" Dorian glanced between them. "What are you talking about?"

"We're giving nicknames," Val said, grinning.

"Please don't call me _Door,"_ Dorian said disdainfully. "I'd almost rather be known as 'that Tevinter bastard'."

"Really?" Varric said, "Why didn't you say so? Val, make sure Ruffles gets that down in her official records: ' _That Tevinter bastard'_ joins Inquisition, revolutionizes naming conventions for the next three centuries."

"Oh, _ha ha."_


End file.
